Farewell - series two
Series two of show Farewell Episode One The episode starts with Aria sitting on the couch at her home emotionally looking at a picture she is holding. The camera goes upclose on the picture, showing Alice and Amy chuckling together in it. Aria starts to cry as she continues to hold the picture. Moments later, she drops it and growls angrily at it. Luke and Lexi sit chatting in his house and decide that they should probably announce to the world that they are in a relationship. Once this chat is over, Lexi suddenly brings a NERF gun out from nowhere and starts firing at Luke, who squeals and rushes away. New character, Barry, enters this place and instantly meets Ellie. Giving her a quick smirk, he strolls off to his flat as she watches him go, confused as to who on earth this Barry is. At this moment, Frank comes out, grabs her, and pulls her back in the house as she angrily struggles. Helen returns home from work and is surprised to see Jade chatting to Evan while looking emotional. When they notice Helen, Evan squeaks nervously and decides he should leave. Once he is gone, Helen demands that Jade tells her what the issue here is. Jade nods silently, agreeing that she should just tell her, and blurts out that she is in fact her sister. The episode ends with Helen looking horrified. Epsiode Two The episode starts where the previous ended. Helen suddenly flings herself at Jade, tackling her to the ground, and demands she tells her why she is lying about such a thing. Jade submisses pathetically and says that she isn't lying. Helen dominant pinches her before rushing out again. Harold decides to enter. Ellie remains quite amazed by Barry and they start spending a lot of time together, often eating food, and sharing stories about their lives back in the day. Luke and Lexi reveal their relationship to everyone possible. New character, Simon, arrives on the block. Marcus walks past with Wilbur in a push chair, despite him not needing to be in it, and asks Jade if she can watch the child while he goes to a very important night meeting. In a twist, Jade rejects him for the first time and informs him that she won't be free for watching Wilbur anymore. Helen tells Jade that she's a pathetic wand and that she will not be having anything to do with her anymore. Episode Three The episode begins with a suspicious character, face unseen, hunting around someone's flat and when hearing a person enter, slithering underneath their bed. Helen sits emotionally. Rian goes out for a walk on the beach and meets Marcus and Wilbur, and when he mentions that Jade rejected the babysitting job, she decides to go and question her. Suspicious things begin happening to Lexi at her work, such as random Windows documents appearing on her computer telling her that she is going to die. When Rian confronts Jade about not watching Marcus anymore, Jade gets raged by this and tries to attack her. This doesn't give Rian the answers that she needs and instead she says to Jade to "get back to watching the child" and leaves her house. Once Lexi gets home from work, the person under the bed grabs her feet and she falls. Attempting to kick and get away from them, she fails and they knock her unconscious. Ellie and Barry are seen in the make out option. Episode Four Lexi awakens and is distressed, but Luke lets her know that he is unsure what occured but he is there for her. She looks at him angrily and shouts that she was assaulted. When Ellie returns home, Frank questions her on where she has been and tells her that she's becoming an annoyance now. Ellie doesn't respond and instead just sighs and rolls her eyes at him, disappearing into the bathroom while Frank ponders life. Mike appears and Simon goes over to talk to him. However, the chat goes on for too long and Mike punches him before running back into his house. Luke decides to phone the cops but when they arrive, they don't seem bothered by Lexi's situation and she is left raged by their response. Ellie returns to Barry's flat and they Hold Hands. Frank sits in his flat, looking really angered by life, and viewers are left to wonder what has made Frank so angered. Episode Five Lexi is stressed but enters work the next day, as usual, and it appears all is well. Ellie and Barry have an emotional chat about how they shall love each other forever and ever. Jade apologises to Marcus and lets him know that she is indeed free to watch the child, and Wilbur appears pleased with this, jumping up and down on a table. The death threats reappear on Lexi's computer and she has a panic attack, and then flails out of the building and collapses on the ground outside. More random things happen and later in the episode, Lexi is attacked more viciously this time and ends up being taken to hospital. Luke appears quite distressed when he hears the news.